Whispered Promises on Postits
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: James has approximately one year left to spend with his lover. During the Christmas holidays he visits said lover, to find him incapable of speech. What to do when your voice fails? Use post-its of course. Perfect to drive a lover crazy with lust for you.


**W**hispered Promises on Post-its

**AN: Warning: very strong T.**

James searched his book-bag for his keys—it wasn't the first time he was visiting the manor, but it was the first time ever since Lucius had given him his own set of keys. And it wouldn't be the first time he'd be spending Christmas there—though it would be the first time spending it without Lucius' father, glaring their way every two seconds. He'd vowed to make this a good Christmas, since it could very well be their last spend together. Lily would be moving in soon—they were buying a cottage with the Marauders—and Lucius was getting married in the summer, having graduated a year before. Shrugging the depressing thoughts off, he noticed a pale-green post-it, hanging by the handle. He carefully removed it, and smiled at the blonde's refined handwriting, gracing the paper in immaculate, black letters.

_I have a sore throat. If this bugs you, leave. (But if you stay I promise to try my best and do that thing with my mouth you like so much.)_

He chuckled hoarsely—already feeling the effect of the written words—and pushed the door open. His friends—and Lily—had been a bit bugged when he'd told them he wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, but Sirius and Remus had understood, and promised James not to tell anyone. Eventually, Lily and Peter had been forced to accept the decision, and James knew they would have a perfect Christmas without him there, no matter what.

Dropping his bag he noticed another post-it, and quickly took it off the lamp, curious as to what it said—it was a bit weird that the house was so empty. Malfoy manor was absolutely huge, but it always had a homey touch to it. Even when it was just the two of them. Now, seeing as Lucius was no where in sight, the grand hall seemed a bit chilly.

_Still here? Don't forget to close the door babe, or you'll catch a cold._ Turning around James noticed he'd indeed left the door open—chuckling he closed it while reading on. _You must be freezing. Hot coco's in the kitchen if you want. (Used all the chocolate—wasn't until later I realised we could've used it for more amusing purposes.)_

He headed for the kitchen, collecting the notes in his pocket—he kicked his bag aside, making sure no one would trip on it. There was hot chocolate waiting on the counter, a red glow to it, and James realised Lucius had used a spell to keep it warm. He took the small note pasted to the white glass and read it, thoughtfully sipping the cup.

_I bet you're just here for the mouth-thing. Cookies in the pantry—you'll need them for persuading me sweety. (Which is such a lie 'cause I'm a whore for you and you know it.)_

He nearly chocked on his hot chocolate, and blushed—even though there wasn't anyone to see it—putting the third note with the rest, he quickly made his way to the pantry. He couldn't wait to see Lucius, bloody bastard, turning him on with _notes_. Though he couldn't help but feel pleased at spotting another note attached to the cookie-jar. He read it while taking some of the chocolate-chips cookies and putting them neatly on a plate.

_Bring me a glass of milk while you're at it sweetheart. Look how nice you can be, taking care of me like that. (Now get your ass over here so you can take care of me good.)_

Biting his lip he finished his drink, filled a glass with milk and headed back into the hallway—he noticed a robe draped over the side of a couch in the living room, and silently headed that way, hoping that maybe Lucius was hiding there.

He was just slightly disappointed at finding it completely empty—luckily there was another note to cheer him up.

_Checking the living room, aren't we? I knew you wanted to fuck me on the sofa. Too bad. (Maybe next time babe.)_

Deciding that the bedroom was really his best guess, he went back to the hall. It really was amazing how Lucius could predict his reactions—no one knew him better than that man. And he was quite positive only Lucius had the power to turn him on with innocent words and perfect writing. When he reached the stairs, there was another note—with a tie next to it.

_Getting closer sweety. (Now go faster 'cause I'm loosing clothing fast and it's really hot in here.)_

He grinned and ran up the stairs—loosing a cookie in the progress, and some milk with it, but he figured it would totally be worth it. When he reached the first floor he headed left, to be encountered with another note—and a t-shirt.

_Merlin, I'm so happy your crappy—and over-excited—brains got you this far. (I can't wait for you to have me babe—you remember all those other times I told you to hurry? This time I really mean it.)_

James swallowed thickly once, trying to regain a bit of his composure. This was insane—he was bloody standing in a hallway, all flustered with a tent in his trousers because of stupid _notes_. Though he supposed that was Lucius' exact purpose, and maybe it wasn't that bad. The older man knew how to push his buttons alright. Closing his eyes one second, he then continued his way—only four doors later he found another note, and a pair of trousers. Which meant next up he'd be...

_Don't let me distract you of your goal babe. (You want me. Come take me.)_

He stuffed the pale post-it with the rest in his pocket, and started running—he was expecting the boxers next, not believing his luck. Lucius was somewhere, completely naked waiting for him—and James was so ready for it. He was aching with need for the blonde, wanted him, _now_. He stopped still when he saw a pair of socks, and blinked twice in utter disbelief.

_Sjeesh, I always forget the socks,_ the note read, and James rolled his eyes—such a tease—wondering what dirty lines he'd written between brackets this time. _(Don't be discouraged: maybe I wasn't wearing any to begin with.)_

Snorting he put the post-it away, and stalked closer to the bedroom door. He hoped Lucius wasn't just messing with his balls, because he really just wanted to have the blonde and make him his. Careful not to spill any more milk, he opened the door using his elbow. The room was illuminated with candles—casting shadows on the wall. On the floor lay a pair of abandoned boxer-briefs, and James stooped to take the green note next to it.

_So maybe I was. (I'm not anymore.)_

James bit his lip and darted up his eyes to the bed—if he hadn't been hard before, the sight would surely have done the trick.

Lucius was completely naked—as promised—and easily resting on the silk sheets. His eyes were closed, his slender body a bit turned. His pale skin glistered in the candlelight, and his golden hair seemed to shine. Gnawing at the inside of his cheek, James approached the bed, careful not to stir the beautiful blonde, and admired his lean muscles. When he'd set down the milk and cookies—his eyes still on the tender form—he realised there were green post-its sticking to his marble skin too. The small chuckle arising from his throat alerted the man, and his eyes shot open at once, ice-blue locking with James'.

He slowly sat down on his knees by the side of the bed, and bend over to kiss the pale skin. He kissed the neck and went down—a hoarse whimper leaving the blonde when he bit down in the flesh, leaving him a lovebite. Reaching the first note, he gave it but a moment's attention, before continuing his way down.

_Take me,_

The second one was posed on the man's abs, and James kissed around it, knowing what it said—but glancing up just to be sure.

_Make me,_

He reached Lucius' bellybutton and dipped his tongue in, releasing a soft mewl—that sounded a bit raspy. Just below it, placed delicately above his groin, there was a third post-it, and he looked up at the blonde, before whispering the single word written on it.

_Yours._

He let his hands slip over Lucius' strong thighs, and after giving the man's pink head a small kiss—getting another raspy mewl in reply—he licked his way up to the hollow of his throat, avoiding the post-its and kissing around them. He took the man's head in his hand, posing the other on his lower back to sit them up, and slowly kissed him—nipping his lower lip first, he took it in his mouth, and then connected their mouths completely.

When they separated, he'd successfully made the pale mouth cherry red, and he grinned at his handywork, as he inspected his lover's flushed cheeks. He noticed Lucius' eyes had fixed on his Gryffindor tie, and he chuckled, before kissing James above the fabric, and pointing to something on the night-stand.

James soon saw what he was pointing to, and took the bottle of lube—extra wet, it said—but as he twirled it around, he found another green post-it.

_The school-boy-look suits you babe. (Now be bad.)_

He looked back at the blonde, finding him staring up with darkened eyes. Nodding he connected their lips again, and swiftly shrugged off his shirt. They only separated when James needed to take off his pants. Soon he was in just his underwear, and he gasped when Lucius started kissing one of his nipples, the pale hands scratching at his hips.

"Hmm, baby, come here," he drew that blissful mouth back up to his, and kissed the man once more—he was sure he'd never get enough of Lucius. Everything about him kept on driving him absolutely insane, and Lucius always found ways to surprise him. He was unique, and James knew no one could even come close to being as perfect as Lucius was to him. "Lie down baby, let me take care of you now."

Lucius did as he was told, wriggling slightly as he lay down on his back. James bit his lip, staring at the blonde's body—he figured that if anyone had the right to stare, it would be him. And there was nothing else to is, Lucius was just absolutely beautiful.

He took the man as careful as he could, bending the pale legs—groaning when he felt the whole form clamp around his own, and he had to restrain himself from just pounding into the tight body. Lucius' thighs brushed against his side, and he watched the man's face as he moved in and out of his body—all of Lucius' noises were broken and hoarse; his purrs and moans and mewls, and it only excited James on.

"Mmm baby," he muttered huskily, watching in fascination as Lucius' eyes fluttered, then locked with his own. The blonde's back arched, and he outstretched his arms, holding on to the bedpost to steady his shaking figure. He let out a horny cry when James pushed into him again, and the raven chuckled, kissing his yaw briefly. "You feel so nice."

Lucius bit his lip, and banged his hand against the head-board, the sound combining with James' dark purrs. Focusing on the hand for a second, he realised it was posed against a note, and laughed, pausing his movements to read it. As soon as he stopped his thrusts, he heard Lucius' groan of protest, but ignored it.

_You're doing good babe. (Just a little bit faster.)_

He rolled his eyes and looked down at the blonde—staring up with wide innocent eyes. He connected their hips completely, and moved out slowly, making Lucius moan loudly, and arch his back further.

"Such a bossy bitch." James purred lovingly. He was just about to lean down to kiss the blonde, when he noticed Lucius flipping the post-it around.

_Always sweety._

Grinning he continued to make love to his beautiful blonde—their moving bodies casting ghosting shadows on the wall. He made sure to keep their bodies as close as possible, never leaving Lucius' eyes, he kept them completely locked—moulding together in every single way. He was absolutely fascinated by every single one of Lucius' scrappy noises, and his slightly uncoordinated moves as his fingers left blunt marks on James' skin, marking him as Lucius' forever.

When they came James moaned out Lucius' name—the blonde letting out a raspy purr in exchange. James dropped his sweaty forehead against Lucius' shoulder as the man tensed completely. Their bodies went limp seconds later, and James slipped out of his lover's body, flopping down next to him as to not crush him with his weight.

"Merlin," James rasped, turning to look at Lucius—the man was panting hard, his body gleaming with sweat in the candlelight. His knuckles were white, one hand still clamping around the bedpost, his other entwined with James'. "You're perfect."

Lucius' chuckle broke down, and he started couching, wheezing slightly as he settled into the fluffy pillows. James turned to him in concern, and noticed he was pointing at the headboard again—giving his pale neck a compassionate kiss, he took the green post-it.

_I love you too babe._

"Mmm," James smiled at the man—even though Lucius' throat hurt too much for him to be able to _say_ 'I love you', a note was just as good, because James knew he meant it. "You're so pretty," he kissed Lucius under his ear, turning to the night-stand—he heard his limbs crack and groaned softly. He took the glass of milk he'd brought up with him and turned back to the blonde. "Now drink your milk sweetheart," he gave a wink and helped the man drink—Lucius gulped down the entire glass in one go. His eyes continued following all of James' movements. He languidly tipped up to kiss the raven before cuddling down into the mattress again. "How are you feeling baby?"

Lucius smirked, and pointed at a note by the lamp. James kissed him again, before getting up to straddle his hips, so he could read the post-it.

_Don't go softy on me—there's more. (And get your butt off me unless you want to get served.)_

"You know me too well mister Malfoy," James grinned, kissing him before moving off, stretching—all his muscles complaining. "So, where's the rest?"

Lucius pointed to the headrest once more.

_Bathroom, Mister Potter. Be a babe and carry me there. (It's your fault I'm boneless anyway.)_

James grinned, scooping up the tired blonde off the bed. Lucius made a small mewling sound, and kissed the raven's neck thankfully.

"You can be happy you have me to take care of you baby." James said perkily, and Lucius cocked his eyebrow, pointing at the note on the bathroom door.

_If I didn't have you, I'd still be sleeping right now. (Though I'm sure the sex was superb.)_

James chuckled, shaking his head as he opened the bathroom door with his elbow and knee. The bathroom was, just like the bedroom, lit with candles, and the bath was drawn, filled with perfumed water and bubbles. He set Lucius down—the man wobbled, grasped James' arm, and slowly lowered himself down into the water—before getting in behind him, immediately pulling Lucius against his chest.

"Baby, not that I'm not immensely enjoying all of this, but, why are you being so nice?" James asked suddenly—he didn't know why, but he felt a bit weird all of a sudden. He loved Lucius, really, but the man was often sarcastic, and even though they'd been together for a long time, they'd always decided to skip the romantic stuff. Making love by candlelight definitely counted as romantic—or maybe James' romantic-count was just really low and maybe it was even a bit sad that he thought making love by candlelight was romantic—because they made love all the time, what did a few candles mean? But still. What if Lucius was already saying goodbye? Which he couldn't, James wouldn't let him! They still had months before Lucius got married and... he stopped when the blonde pointed at the wall—a row of green post-its hanging against the slick tiles—and read the first one.

_I can't be nice? (I'm nice all the time! The mouth-thing is definitely nice.)_

"You know what I mean sweetheart." It didn't amaze James that the man could still be sarcastic, using darn post-its.

_Fine. But we're in a very compromising position right now, don't forget that. There are pointy things within reach,_ Lucius indicated the submarines and the bottles of shampoos—and gave a rather threatening look towards the candles, _if you laugh, I will terribly hurt you. Happy early Valentine's Day babe._

James had to reread the last sentence, and ended up drying his hands, taking the note off the wall to recheck—all the while Lucius was lounging between his legs, resting comfortably against his chest, staring straight ahead.

"But... you hate Valentine's Day... and... it's still months away!" James frowned, looking down at his lover—who simply pointed to the wall.

_But you're all girly and crazy about it. We might not be able get together for Valentine's Day, so I figured now was as good a time as any. (And I was horny, so the timing was every better—not to mention we haven't seen each other in two months, which means you were horny too.)_

"You..." James stopped halfway and tried to look at Lucius—who helpfully turns around, and sits up, tipping his head in question.

James can't really think of how to explain, so he just bends over to the side-table next to the bath, finds himself a pen and a post-it, and quickly scribbles something on it. Turning it to Lucius, he can see the blonde's eyes smile, and it's all James ever wanted—all he's ever needed. Because he knows it's true no matter what they say, no matter what happens, it's all they'll ever have, so they need to grasp it, whenever they can—because they're running out of time. And as longs as they have whispered promises on post-its, they'll be fine.

_I love you baby._

**AN: Heh, I'm pretty proud—I'm getting good at writing short sex-scenes, if I may say so myself. Before I know, I'll be back in shape to write a proper T-rated piece. Hooezah. Or you know, that could be a big fat lie. Whatever—I still liked this piece.**


End file.
